


A Spice of Christmas

by Bandicoot



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RothFrye, Slash, Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob hangs out with Roth during the Christmas season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spice of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to finally be finished with this fic! It got harder to write as I got closer to the end. But it's done now, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. :) Idea came about after reading a Tumblr post.
> 
> As per usual, paragraphs might be slightly incorrect, so do point this out to me, it does actually help me as I do Creative Writing at uni. Spelling might also be a bit off because British vs American and I forget/don't know which is which. :p
> 
> Thoughts = in italics.

Steam filled his nose, its contents that of chocolate. The mug's warmth poured into his hands, welcomed. Outside, snow had blessed the city of London, roads and rooftops completed sheeted with its presence. His mind had been taken elsewhere, thoughts rattling around inside his head, nagging at him. Christmas was nearly here. His eyes bore into the tinsel and stockings that decorated the room, willing for them to give him an answer, a clue even. Such wishful thinking. A sigh emitted from him, and disrupted by a door swinging open with much force.

“Jacob, my dear! I've been looking all over for you.” Roth, his voice as brash as ever. “Ah, indulging in a little treat are we?” he teased.

Jacob answered with a cheeky smirk.

“When is ever not a good time to treat one's self?” he followed up, bringing the mug to his wanting lips, enriching them with the sweet, hot liquid that Jacob craved.

Roth wished he was that mug right now, watching as the Assassin almost seductively taunted at him, begging for his wrists to be pinned to the chair as his lips are viciously attacked. Now was not the time however for such thoughts.

“When indeed.” A simple yet truthful reply. He watched Jacob leave his position, setting the mug down before strolling over to meet with the Blighter.

“So, what's this big emergency then that requires my services?” he asked.

Roth's eyes lit up with delight, his hands clenched with excitement like a child on Christmas day.

“We're going to put up a tree!” he beamed, extending his arms in a welcoming fashion.

Jacob could not believe it.

“You've been looking for me all this time to help decorate your interior?” he inquired. He was expecting to rough someone up, or blow up some explosives, but this? Not that he was complaining, but it did seem like an odd request.

“Well, why not? Tis the season to be jolly, my dearest. To spread joy and share the... love amongst the people.” Careful, do not make it too obvious.

Jacob let out a chuckle. With almost every opportunity, Roth could find a way to surprise him. It made things interesting.

“Alright then, lemme at it.”

Sensuous fingers drew him in, to follow the older man for the task at hand. Dressing up a Christmas tree with a Blighter. He never thought he would see the day. Jacob felt like he was in a maze with the amount of corners he turned, but they had finally arrived. On the floor lay an unopened box, waiting for its contents to be discovered.

“Here she is,” Roth commented. Female, of course, as most inanimate objects are. Jacob watched Roth unbox his prize, awaiting any orders before digging in himself. Roth had completely removed the tree from its cardboard prison, free to be on display for all to see.

“Jacob, do be a dear and help me carry this to that point would you?” he called at Jacob, beckoning him over as he pointed towards the desired location. Jacob nodded, grabbing an end of the tree whilst Roth did the same, manoeuvring it until it stood proud. Now she just needed a make over.

“Marvellous! Now let's dress her up,” Roth declared, walking over to a nearby chair to collect a box of decorations, and setting them down next to Jacob. “Put them to good use. I shall be back in a moment.” And with that, he left.

Jacob wasted no time in grabbing a handful of tinsel, scattering it all over the tree.

Roth had returned, and in doing so, his eyes looked as if he had seen a ghost. Jacob had caused a monstrosity.

“Stop!” he instructed, a worrying hand extended to half force Jacob to stop. Jacob looked at him in shock.

“What's wrong?” he asked sincerely. The look on Jacob's face mixed with his concerned vocals made Roth want to smother him. Gosh he was cute. Recollecting his thoughts, he calmly strolled over to join Jacob.

“And what do you call this?” he questioned, addressing at the tree. Jacob examined his work. There was no structure to his handiwork. It was a colourful disaster.

“What's wrong with it?” he asked defensively, pouting, his eyes like an angry puppy. Most threatening.

“My dear, while you possess the ability to take down ten fighters in a ring, you are awful when it comes to design. Come, let me show you,” Roth replied. He was not angry, how could he be? His Jacob was still learning, resulting in adorable outcomes. And Roth wanted to teach him so much. He pulled off some tinsel that decorated the tree, handing it to Jacob. He instructed him to start at the top of the tree and spiral down around it. Easy enough, taking Jacob no more than a minute.

“Perfect! Just needs a few more colours, and she'll look like a star!” he announced. Reaching into the box, he took hold of another piece of tinsel, making quick work to replica Jacob's work. He was content with two colours only, as to not spoil the tree with too much.

“Next up, baubles. Just place them anywhere, so long as they're spaced apart.” He grabbed a handful, shoving a loud into Jacob's hands. Between them, it took a few minutes to complete the tree. When they had finished, they both stood back to admire their work.

“Ah, ain't she a sight to behold?” Roth asked, turning his head to address Jacob.

“She does liven up the place. You got a star for her, or an angel?” Jacob inquired. He knew a tree usually had one.

“Not unless you feel like being perched on top of her,” Roth answered. He never missed an opportunity. He watched Jacob show the briefest of surprise, before displaying that lovely smile of his.

“Flattered, but I'm not as light as I use to be. Could be quite problematic,” he joked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was starting to feel cold again.

“You could never be a problem, Jacob. Remember that,” Roth spoke, sounding rather serious, though Jacob was not sure, simply nodding at the remark. This was all getting a bit awkward for Jacob's liking now.

“So...” he began, trying to resume with a normal conversation, “you need anything else doin'?” Whether there was or was not, he took pleasure in the older man's company, feeling compelled to remain at his side for reasons unsure to Jacob.

“Not particularly. Come, let me pour ourselves a drink, you look like you could do with one, my dear,” Roth pointed out, noticing that Jacob was shivering slightly. Jacob made a noise of agreement, and began to follow Roth to a nearby cabinet. Inside, it looked as if it should have belonged to a wine dealer. Rows upon rows of alcohol, of beers, wines and spirits. Roth pulled out a bottle of mulled wine. Very festive. He asked Jacob if it was fine, before both departed to the nearby kitchen to warm it up, using the waiting time for idle chitchat.

Returning to the room of the tree, Jacob took it on himself to make himself comfortable in a vacant chair, completely relaxed and grateful for another hot drink that warmed up his hands and body. He took a whiff of his mug, smelling the spices that floated around. He noticed Roth was still standing, smiling at him with admiring eyes. Jacob pretended he did not notice, focuses on his drink, taking glances around the room, though always reverting back to Roth. The man had not shifted.

“Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?” he demanded. He felt a flush coming on, and it had nothing to do with the mulled wine. Roth took a few strides until he was standing in front of him.

“Like what?” he challenged, wanting to dig at Jacob's mind.

“Like you want to eat me alive.” There it was. Jacob was challenging him. He noticed the way Roth would look at him as a husband did a wife, hearing his voice ring at Jacob's ears with endearment. But Roth was a theatrical man, able to mask his thoughts with an invisible cloak, taunting at Jacob to discover his waiting secrets. Jacob wondered if Roth was playing him, to vex him just enough to ask questions. Roth was never one for predictability. Perhaps he should have seen it coming, but he could not help but be surprised when Roth lowered his head to his, invading his personal space. Jacob felt like he was five again.

“Do you disapprove?” Roth breathed.

Jacob swallowed uncomfortably, the blush on his cheeks becoming more evident. Uncertainty tugged at him like a lead on a dog. Any words or thoughts he might have had became non-existent. Any viable answers that floated around in his mind had disintegrated. All he could focus on was how close and intimidating Roth was right now.

“I uh...”

_What, Jacob? Stop snivelling for God's sake! Get a grip!_

The chance to speak was snatched from him, as a finger pointed towards the ceiling, waiting for Jacob's eyes to follow.

 _Well shit_.

Mistletoe.

“You sly bastard.”

Roth chuckled. Jacob had lost.

“Aren't I just?” Roth agreed, his hand slowly cupping at Jacob's left jaw, his thumb caressing the scar that originated there, fingers teasing at the earlobe. Roth was sending him insane with his electrifying touch, tickling at his skin with such temptation that even Jacob could not say no. Leaning into the hand, he allowed his eyes to ease shut. Perhaps he wanted to be caught all along.

“Roth...” he gasped, scared, yet seeking for attention that only Roth could give him. He opened his eyes, though half-lidded, watching Roth's face with interest. “Cheek or forehead?” A rhetorical question, for both of them knew it was Jacob's way of avoiding the inevitable subject. The answer was a finger on his lips.

“Here...” Roth spoke, his finger playing with Jacob's lower lip, asking for permission. Jacob went as silent as statue, waiting for the finger to be removed. When it had, he never protested, allowing Roth to replace it with the softness of his own lips. A tiny whimper left Jacob's lips as they made contact. Roth was not harsh, but his lips did push at Jacob's, causing the young man to sink further into the chair. And Roth followed, settling on top of Jacob's legs until he was quite content in his position. Hands grabbed at Jacob's hair like Roth was expecting him to vanish like he was an angel that had to return to the heavens, because Jacob was too good for this world, and even Roth did not feel worthy of such a creature. A grin materialized on his lips when he felt Jacob's hands grab awkwardly at his clothes like a desperate child. It was impossible not to adore him, and anyone who disagreed were wrong. Jacob could feel himself overheating, his lungs longing for air, his mind too. Roth knew this, allowing his lips to abandon Jacob's. Hopefully, there would be more opportunities. He pulled away, examining Jacob with lustful eyes. He particularly took delight in the shade of colour that radiated from Jacob's face. A work of art.

“Wow... you sure do know how to treat a gentleman,” Jacob half croaked, followed by a slightly nervous laugh. Roth lifted himself from Jacob's lap, straightening up his clothes.

“Perhaps you'd like to be treated like a gentleman more often?” he spoke, offering Jacob a hand, hoping Jacob would take it. It could all still come crashing down on him. His heart leapt when Jacob did, being able to pull the younger man to his feet.

“That posh talk to go on a date with you?” Jacob teased, his cheeky grin returning to his face. Roth rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Yes.”

Jacob playfully pondered the question, making Roth wait.

“Well, seeing as it's Christmas 'n' all,” he replied, leaving Roth behind in hopes he would follow him. He heard Roth snicker.

“Oh, playing hard to get are we?” Roth commented, catching up to Jacob to sling an arm around his shoulders. He noticed Jacob raise an eyebrow at him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Jacob sarcastically defended.

Roth continued to laugh. “Of course not, darling. Come along then.”


End file.
